


Driver's Licence - DreamNotFound

by sierracostello



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drivers licence, Fanfiction, I am very inconsistent be warned, LGBT, M/M, Minecraft, dream is such a softy for his homeboy gogy, love story??, pls don't judge me im not good at writing, pls if you're a cc don't read, song based writing, uhmmmm what do u even put for tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierracostello/pseuds/sierracostello
Summary: How will a heartbroken Clay get over his sweet sweet George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Driver's Licence - DreamNotFound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I would just like to say that both Dream and George have stated that they are completely okay with fanfictions written about them, with that being said, if they were to ever change their minds I would not hesitate to take this down. Please don’t share my work on other platforms and what not, thanks!

“Clay!” George screams through his laughs.

“Clay! What baby?” He said with a wild smirk, still tickling down the smaller boy’s sides. 

“St- St- Sto- Stop.” George couldn’t get his words out through his laughs. “Ti- Tickling me!”

When Clay removed his hands George let out a sigh, calming his racing heart.

Clay watched as George’s chest raised and fell, silently thanking whatever god was listening that he could call this boy his. 

“That was so uncalled for love.” George was grinning from ear to ear, huffing out his sass.

“Oh really?” He moved his head a little further down to his Georgie, whose back was now pinned against their bed, hands on either side of his chest.

“Really.” The little one let out a little quieter.

“Hmm really?” Clay moved closer until he could feel George’s breath against his lips, their faces less than inches apart.

“Really.” Their voices were barely audible now, foreheads pressed together, breaths being blended together.

He rubbed his nose slightly against his lover’s, just enough to make his face turn a darker shade of pink and his ears tingle.

George’s lip quivered, it always did when he got all blushy like this. At this point their lips were essentially brushing against each other with each and every breath.

Both not wanting to break the moment, both not daring to move.

Clay examined George’s face, his perfect little face. He loved every bit of it, the little scar on his left cheek, the direction his eyebrows flowed in, the way his lips were slightly parted, moving with the breaths he took, everything.

The moment was slipping through their fingertips, Clay subconsciously felt himself try to slow down, slow down time itself, try to stay right there forever.

All good things end eventually, when their time is up, the moment escapes, lost to memory.

Clay started to stir, slowly gaining his consciousness back.

Sleepily he felt around for George’s body, silently praying he’d feel the warmth of the brunette beside him; But like every other morning that week, there was nothing but cold, unsoothing bedsheets.

Another dream. Another time he got to see his face but had to go through the pain of waking up alone. His dreams were his favourite place to be, it’s where he got to relive moments with George, the good moments.

Pain is all he felt as he tried to work up the motivation to actually roll out of bed and be productive. He just wanted his baby to roll over and give him kisses on every exposed part of his face and neck, convincing him to do something that day.

An alarm went off on his phone, already? Clay thought.

10:15 AM, Okay, time to take your meds before it’s too late.

He missed not having to set that alarm, for George to be the one to remind him to take his stupid ADHD meds. 

The sound of the alarm was alot less soothing than getting a glass brought to him and getting handed the pill with a kiss.

7 days, it had been 7 days since he’d last been in contact with him. Where he was told that he was no longer getting an answer to his phone calls at 5 AM or the millions of text messages he’d send throughout the day to make sure his baby was okay. He had basically been told to fuck off, he knew that’s exactly what it meant, even if George was too nice to say it.

Day 1 he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t without hearing a goodnight from his George. He stayed up, reading the copy of his favourite book that he dedicated to Clay’s house.

“I need one here AND and my place, it’s just necessary.” 

He spent his nights running his finger over the handwriting in the margins, the different colours of pen from the different times his bookworm had read it. His thoughts, questions, feelings about everything. He saw where George had went back and answered his own questions, or made comments about how his previous comments were stupid if he had just payed more attention. It was almost like getting read to again, hearing George think out loud as he dozed off under the smaller boy. 

By day 3 he had finished the book, or at least, George’s notes in the book. He thought they were the only part worth reading. He was collapsing from exhaustion, not having slept in days. That’s when he had his first dream, his first viewing of a memory. 

The memories he saw in his sleep were always the ones he had wished to hold onto forever. Cruel right? His subconscious mind replaying the moments he desperately tried to hang onto, but slipped through his fingers.

He always woke up, looked for George, just to be greeted with empty sheets and a cold spot beside him. 

He always woke up feeling emptier than before.

Clay slid his medication into his mouth and took a long gulp of the icy liquid in the cup, hardly swallowing the pill.

He knew he had to get ready for work, he had already missed a week and couldn’t afford to keep moping around his apartment alone.

Sapnap, Nick, called him. He had been calling almost every morning since the break up, I’m guessing to make sure Clay was still alive and all. It was was sweet really, it was one of the few things Clay looked forward to each day.

“Hey Bro, how are you feeling today? You didn’t answer when I called around 1.” Nick’s voice was laced with comfort.

“Yeah, I guess I fell asleep pretty early last night. I’m not going to lie to you and say I’m doing okay but I’m going to play today so I guess that’s a good sign?” Clay knew he couldn’t lie to his best friend, he knew him better than anyone and would see right through it and most likely call him on his bullshit.

“That does sound like a good sign Clay. I was thinking of coming over tonight? We could just watch movies and hang out, I thought you might like some company?” His voice was soothing.

“Yeah, some company sounds nice.” There was a moment of silence. “Nick?”

“Yes?” Nick knew what was coming, he knew exactly what his best friend was about to ask and he knew he would have to disappoint him.

“How- How is he?” Tears threatening to spilll from Clay’s sage eyes.

“Oh, Clay.” Nick sighed over the phone, feeling sympathy for his friend. “You know I can’t tell you that, it’s unfair to you and him.”

“I know..” He knew.

“Hey, hey, look. I don’t know when, but it WILL be okay, it’ll be okay, I swear.” Nick comforted Clay.

Over the years Clay had been in a few relationships, Nick knew it never got this bad when they ended. He didn’t only lose his partner, he lost his best friend in the process, the guy who had kept him grounded for years. Nick knew it hurt him more knowing that he knew how George was but Clay didn’t, he knew it hurt him more keeping the information from him but it was only fair to George, to respect his privacy.

“I just want to know if he’s okay.” A tear escaping, setting off a chain reaction of lines of tears flowing down his freckled cheeks.

“I know you do, I know. But hey, how about you startup your PC now, I’ll see you soon, okay?” Nick knew it was best to just change the topic entirely.

“Yes. Yes, see you soon.” He sniffled out, hanging up the phone.

Clay needed to wash his face, get rid of his puffy eyes and cheeks from where he had been biting.

Setting up his PC reminded him of all the times he had done this, specifically for a certain brunette.

And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one.

The words to that stupid song George had played him so many times, insisting it was the best song to listen to while reading his favourite book. 

Honestly, I don’t know why he was into a book about unrequited love, it’s honestly just depressing but of course George found a way to turn it into sunshine and butterflies. It’s why he loved him.

And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone.

Clay pressed the on button, listening to his PC hum. He could almost hear George. “CLAY! HURRY UP I WANT TO PLAY NOW.” He could almost hear the giggles.

Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.

He missed him so bad. So fucking bad.

'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your st.

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ  
Minecraft wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. He just got to fuck around with his friends again, it’s really what he needed.

Nick had suggested they filmed a video but the idea was quickly shut down because “It wouldn’t be fair to film without George.” and he agreed, it wouldn’t be fair, but they had to make videos sometime.

Nobody would ever think a block world would bring back so many memories, but it did. 

There were fields of different coloured tulips that he once had to show his George the difference between all the dumb minecraft colours he wished he could see corrctly. The base he had made alongside George, remembering how they had to look up so many different ideas since they both couldn’t build. Remembering how he had to convince George not to nuilf another, what the fans had called, lesbian cottagecore mushroom house. 

There were so many relics that panged in his heart, knowing those times were over and that he should be moving on, that he had to. 

Eventually this all got a little much for him so he bid his farewells to Bad and Sappy Nappy and told them to invite George on for a bit.

The day wasn’t too horrible.. 

Clay had just lounged around like usual, debating whether to go on a run or not. He ended up deciding not to since it was almost time for Nick to come over and he didn’t want to miss him, so he sat, and waited patiently.

It was 7:15 PM and Nick still hadn’t shown.

It was unlike him to be late, he always made a point to be right on time. It was one of his best but most annoying traits.

When he did arrive, he had a box of popcorn in his hand and a notebook.

A notebook?

“I got you this-” Holding the little black notebook out to me. “-I don’t know. Sometimes writing it down helps.” He shrugged.

“Thank you.” Clay said plainly, gesturing for him to join him on the couch.

The blonde boy kept subconsciously picking at his wrists as the movie played in the background. Nick took a mental note of it. He was nervous. 

Clay found his mind drifting off during the movie. He kept thinking of all the little things about George that made his heart sing.

His minty, cherry blossom scent that made his nose crinkle. How the doe-eyed boy’s eyelashes tickled his neck when they cuddled, how he’d always grip the front of his top with his left hand, like he was holding on for dear life. 

Clay was so in his head he hadn’t noticed the silent tears falling from his eyes.

Nick started rubbing Clay’s back, slowly pulling him back into reality.

“I miss him, I want to see him so bad.” Clay started.

“I know you do. I know.” Nick sounded guilty, not knowing how to get the blonde through this. It broke his heart.

“Can I have your phone? Can you please call him, I just- I need to hear his voice.. Please?” How could Nick say no to this, his heart was melted into a puddle for him and so he pulled his phone out.

It rang, and rang..

“Hello?” The brunette on the line suddenly spoke.

“Hi George.” Nick responded.

Hearing his voice shattered Clay. He placed his hand over his mouth, silently sobbing into it, not being able to take a noise.

“I was wondering how you were doing?” Nick was stalling, trying to figure out what to say.

“Uhm I’ve been better, you know..” He sounded so broken.

Clay knew, he knew, he knew, he knew, he knew.

“Anyways, enough with that, what have you been up to Nick? I miss playing Minecraft with you.” George tried changing the subject.

“Yeah, sucks you couldn’t play today. We really have to film a video you know? Us three, the dream team.” Nick knew what he was doing, forcing George to talk about Clay was good for him, he had been trying to be okay, pretending to be okay the whole time and he needed to let it out too.

“Don’t do that to me.” Stubborn, stubborn as always.

Clay’s heart was beating so hard he could feel it in the corner of his eye. He looked over at Nick, shaking his head, letting him know it was too much and to take him off speaker now.

Nick saw this and was about to press the button to take him off speaker when George spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you could comment and what not so I could see if people actually liked it or maybe get some constructive criticism that would be nice :] (keep in mind I’m pretty young so just don’t.. be mean)


End file.
